Shuffle Drabbles
by F-35 Phoenix
Summary: I found this idea while I was sifting through all the misc. fics on this site. I just had to. More info inside!


**Kuro here! I know I promise the next chap of The Beginnigs last night, but I've hit a momentary snag; don't worry, it will be out ASAP. Also, I just had to do this meme. Its simple; put your mp3 on shuffle and write a drabble to the song that comes up. Have fun!**

Tommy Oliver; PRZ  
Across the Highlands; Kamelot

I've been fighting for so long I can barely keep going. I'm so jaded against all of this I sometimes just want to give up and let the world screw itself over. I just want to fly, to get away from all this. I want to close my eyes and wake to a new world, where there's no fighting, no madness, no guilt, no greed. I want to end it, but I can't; I am the eternal ranger. For me, it will never end.

_But I am damned if life itself is condemnation,_

_I am immortal, and I can't escape my destiny, _

_Bound to live eternally_

Carlos; PRiS  
Tobacco Island; Flogging Molly

We left Earth to protect it from Divatox, to stop her from coming back. We no longer belong on earth; we protect it from afar and watch as new monsters and new villains rip it apart from within. We can no longer protect it, so new teams appear. But they will never know the truth, not about the past or the legacy they share. When we left, we took the legacy with us. They don't understand, and they never will.

_The butcher and his crown rape the land we used to sleep in,_

_now tomorrow chimes of ghostly crimes that haunt tobacco island_

Madison; PRMF  
The Vampire Club; Voltaire

When Vida came back from the club that night, we all knew something was off. Once Chip got her mad with that Vampire kit, and she went off and started attacking, we knew we had to do something, but only Chip really knew what to do. He saved her and all the others. We all owe him for brining Vida back, but I owe him most of all; he gave me my sister back.

_Fangs were flyin', capes were torn, _

_Hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned!_

Ethan: PRDT  
Run to the Hills; Iron Maiden

Mesogog came to destroy us, he came to rewrite the world in his image. We had to fight to protect not only ourselves and civilians, but every living thing on earth. We could have run, and let the Mesogog destroy everything, but we didn't. We told others to run, but we stayed and fought. Maybe it was because we had a Veteran Ranger leading us, but I don't think so; not even a legend can give courage if there's nothing to build on.

_White man came across the sea, he brought us pain and misery_

_He killed our tribes, he killed our creed; he took our game, for his own need._

_We fought him hard, we fought him well; out on the planes, we gave him hell!_

Billy; PRZ-PRT  
Cave in; Owl City

When I lost my powers for good, I waited for my chance; I never belonged to begin with, so why should I stay now that I'm not needed? Acurio's offer was perfect. The others knew how to take care of the Zords now, and Zordon said they would need to pass on the power soon anyway. It was really for the best; the old team only kept me around for old times sake, the new team wouldn't even look twice. It was time to move on.

_Please take a long hard look through your textbook, 'cause I'm history_

_When I strap my helmet on, 'cause I've been dying to leave._

Toby; PRMF  
Ten Thousand Fists; Disturbed

The woods were to be feared, everyone knew that. We'd acted is fear long enough. The rangers we're magical too, and they had protected us for nearly a year at the risk of their own lives. Its time we stood up for them. The joining of the woods folk and the townspeople gave the rangers strength; we we're there when they needed us. It's the least we could do after all they had done for us.

_People can no longer cover their eyes_

_If this disturbs you than walk away_

_You will remember the night you were stopped by sight of_

_Ten thousand Fists in the air!_

MMPR; any rangers  
Piano Man; Billy Joel

There's more to being a ranger than getting in a shiny suit and fighting evil; it went far beyond the battlefield. When we put down our morphers for the night, we had to go home and live a normal life. We had to hide what we were and what we did. There were only six of us; there was no one to share with, no one to talk to. We couldn't risk dating non-rangers; we could give something away that could jeopardize everything we worked for. No matter how many people put on the suits in the following years, we were still alone.

We were the first, we knew things that no one else did, and they could never understand if we told them.

_And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes their sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone._

Trini; MMPR  
Photograph; Nickleback

Its hard to give it up. After fighting for so long, I never really understood why it was so hard. I'm a peaceful person. Why would anyone want to taint such a beautiful place? I guess that's just something I'll never understand. But I can make sure its there in the future. That why I agreed to go to the Peace conference; I can make a difference, even if I'm not wearing the spandex anymore.

_Its hard to say it, time to say it, _

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Conner; PRDT  
Shadow of Uther; Kamelot

I don't know if I can do it; there are so many before me. I'm just another Red trying to fill the boots of the first. It doesn't help that I draw on the same power as he did; the Red Tyrannosaurus. No matter what Dr. O says, I know he expects more of me. All I can do is try to fill the silhouette of a man I don't even know, but will always dog my movements.

_But the shadow of Uther remains! There is no way the king can bring me down!_

_The shadow will follow wherever he goes!_

Jason; PRZ  
How you remind me; Nickleback

I spent a long time in my room at the peace conference trying to figure out why everything seemed wrong. I didn't understand why I felt so empty inside. I could still feel the power inside me, but the disuse of it ripped me apart. I was loosing sleep, and I could barely keep my mind on my classes. When Tommy came with the offer of the Gold ranger powers, I leapt at it. I'm a ranger, now and forever, and not even death can take that away from me.

_Never made is as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of living like a blind man, sick of sun without a sense of feeling, _

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am._

Any ranger, any season  
If today was your last day; Nickelback

I've come so close to death so many times that I no longer take anything for granted. I've looked death in the eyes and spat in his face. I know he hates me and is trying to claim me. I'm living each day like my last; I'm fighting until my dying breath, and I will go down making a difference. You have to move on, and let nothing stand in your way. If you live like it's your last day, you'll leave no regrets behind.

_My best friend gave me the best advice; he said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try the path less traveled by._


End file.
